Robin Nico
Robin Nico (ロビン・ニコ, Robin Niko), also commonly known by her epithet name as "Devil Child" Robin (悪魔の子ロビン, Akuma no Ko Robin) is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates and their seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and (including Nami), also the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. She ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works and secondary antagonist of the Alabasta Saga, known as Ms. Sunday (ミス・サンデー, Misu Sandē), before joining up with the Straw Hats. Robin is also the first member to have once been a former antagonist. Robin was born on Ohara and lived an isolated and abusive childhood while learning to read Ponecliffs to follow in her mother's footsteps and reveal the truths the ancient stones hold. To safeguard their secret past, the World Government branded Robin's mother a criminal and destroyed her home using a Buster Call. With Saul's help, Robin escapes the destruction of her home and remained on the run from the World Government for twenty years until she joined Crocodile as his right hand but betrays him once she discovers his true intentions are to find an ancient weapon and create a military empire. Losing her will to live, she resigns herself to die but is rescued by Luffy. She sneaks on board Merry Go and joins their crew, claiming Luffy has the responsibility to give her a reason to live since he saved her. When the crew stops to repair Merry Go, she leaves the Straw Hats to work with CP9. In order to protect her comrades and prevent another Buster Call, she is forced to cooperate with the World Government. Overcoming her fears of being abandoned by the Straw Hats or her friends, she gains a new self-worth and is eventually rescued by her comrades and rejoins the crew. During the Post-War Arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years as Light of the Revolution (革命の灯, Kakumei no Tomoshibi). Her dream is to find the Rio Ponecliff which tells the True History of the world. She has a bounty of 130,000,000 berries. ".''" :—Robin Nico. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Stephanie Young (English), Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (child): Jad Saxton (English), Anzu Nagai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A mysterious woman and a skilled archaeologist who earned her doctorate at just 8 years old. Grew up on Ohara, the holy land of archaeology. She's also had a bounty on her head since she was 8 years old as well. She's lived in the underworld with a rouge Navy Vice Admiral for twenty years. She ate the Paramythia "Flower-Flower Fruit", which allows her to multiply and scatter her own body parts like flower petals. Her dream is to search and uncover onw of the Ponecliff artifacts called "Rio Ponecliff", a stone that has the true history of the world. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford she honed her intellect and abilities with the revolutionary Dragon. Appearance Robin Nico is a tall (the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, after Franky and Brook), slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. she is depicted with blue eyes, with dark, wide pupils, and she has a long, thin and defined nose. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker unlike in manga colored artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist and large breasts. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip She has no trademark looks like the others, though her all-purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. Like Nami, she seems to be fond of revealing outfits, and she is frequently wearing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consists of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it with the letter N on it, which stands for her family name. She also had a similar one with BW on it, which stood for Baroque Works, but no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group. She has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Outfits In the Alabasta Arc, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. At the end of the arc when she started traveling with the Straw Hats, she wore a more modest buttoned up long-sleeved lavender shirt, and purple pants and matching boots. In the Skypiea Arc, she, along with Nami, changed her outfit into something more appropriate for Angel Beach, switching into a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves (which would not get wet as she walked on the beach), with a simple belt around her waist. She sported her white ornament on her left arm, and not needing footwear on the beach, ventured over to the shore barefoot. She put on purple high-heeled Mary Janes when she required shoes for travelling around the rest of Skypiea, and once the crew began exploring the ruins of Upper Yard, she donned her trademark white cowboy hat, which she still wore for the time being. In the Long Ring Long Land Arc, she wore her purple jacket over a blouse with aquamarine trim, dark blue pants, and matching boots. After the fight with Kuma Bartholomew, she changed into more casual clothes to keep warm, consisting of a waist-length black sweatshirt with a dark gray hood, black leggings that reached down to the middle of her thighs, and simple white slippers. In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she was seen wearing a tight-fitting, pink t-shirt that has the Galley-La emblem at the front and a pair of black trousers. She also wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. Later, she replaced the T-shirt with a tight, pinstriped purple buttoned sweater and dark high-heeled shoes. In the Thriller Bark Arc, she wore a short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, she wore a black (purple in the anime) outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. While imprisoned on Tequila Wolf, Robin wore a single-piece blue prison jumpsuit, which was left open to reveal her ample bosom. Post-Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc near the end of the Merman Island Arc, Robin's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears, and Robin's skin tone seemed to lighten with color (possibly due to the cold weather of Tequila Wolf). Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Hancock Boa's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle with the New Merman Pirates in the Gyoncorde Plaza. Like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger. Unlike the other members, Robin did not grow taller. She remains at 188 cm. Outfits After the battle for Merman Island, Robin wore a teal, long-sleeved V-neck dress. While exploring the Burning Lands of Punk Hazard during the Punk Hazard Arc with some of her crew mates, Robin removes her dress due to the heat to reveal a floral camisole and black shorts; she later ties the dress around her waist. She also has on very high heels with this outfit and still wears her new trademark sunglasses over her forehead. She later wears a long, spotted winter coat over this while on the Ice Lands of the island, which she took from a female member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the events in Dressrosa, she wears a very short, black dress. It is low cut, and hence, a large portion of her cleavage is visible. Her costume also includes her sunglasses, black high heel boots, and a white bell-brimmed hat. She also chooses to wear her hair in a high ponytail. The hat was an extra precaution she used to hide her face along with her sunglasses to avoid being spotted by her enemies on the island, primarily the CP-0 agents. She also temporarily disguised herself as one of the grunts in the Don Quixote Pirates, borrowing a uniform similar to that of a burglar with a dark long-sleeved turtleneck, dark camouflage pants, boots, gloves and a unique horned hat (as some of the grunts wore unique headgear). After the events of Dressrosa Arc, she wears a light-colored tank top with word "Corrida" written on it along with dark-colored shorts (pink tank top and purple shorts in the anime). During the Zou Arc, she wears a light purple turtleneck, dark fuschia colored shorts, and cream heels. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 28 (debut), 30 (after timeskip) * Birthday: February 6th * Height: 188 cm. (6'2") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Child_Robin.jpg|Robin as a child. File:Robin_sunday.jpg|Robin as Ms. Sunday. File:Robin-alabasta.jpg|Ms. Sunday's (Robin's) fur coat buttoned during the Baroque Works' meeting in Rain Dinners casino at Rainbase. File:Cha_sunday.jpg|Ms. Sunday (Robin) in the Alabasta Arc. File:Robin_Movie_7_Second_Outfit.png|Robin's outfit from the Jaya Arc. File:Robin_M5.jpg|Robin's outfit in the The Cursed Holy Sword. File:RobinMovie6-1.jpg|Robin's second outfit in the Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. File:RobinMovie6-2.jpg|Robin's third outfit in the Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. File:Robin_Movie_7_Last_Outfit.png|Robin's second outfit from The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle. File:Robin_Movie_7_Third_Outfit.png|Robin's third and final outfit from The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle. File:Robin_nach_DBF.png|Robin's outfit before arriving to Water 7. File:Chr_nico_b_000.jpg|Robin's attire during Water 7 and Enines Lobby arcs. File:596545.jpg|Robin's first outfit from the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. File:Robin_en_Thriller_Bark.jpg|Robin's attire during the Thriller Bark Arc. File:Robin_Spa_Island.png|Robin's outfit in the Spa Island Arc. File:SA_robin.jpg|Robin's outfit in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. File:RobinSabaodyHatless.png|Robin with her hat missing during in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. File:Robinmusou.jpg|Robin in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. File:Oppw2-nico-robin.jpg|Robin's post-timeskip in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors 2. File:Tumblr_mlewvw4u3g1r73plvo1_500.gif|Robin's Age re-progression. Robin decadence by axel rosered.png|Robin stuffing her huge belly after the timeskip RobinDressrosaManga.png|Robin showing off her curves in her revealing outfit from Dressrosa Background Personality Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby Arc), and as such, is the only crew member to have no face faults. She even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Sanji. Being described as the "mother/big sister" by Oda she in kind has shown maternal care for others like Chopper and Momonosuke. Robin also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami or Usopp. Robin will usually be the first to speculate that a crewmate has met or will meet with a horrible fate, often going into grisly detail. In other instances, she will express enthusiasm for anything with a horror theme. Examples include: * When Robin first joins the crew, Usopp asks her what her specialty is, to which she replies, "Killing." * When Luffy, Zolo and Sanji were exploring a galleon that had fallen from Skypiea and were eaten by a giant sea turtle, Robin says that they have been eaten along with the ship. * When Nami asks if Zolo was eaten by the skyshark, she says that the clouds would be turning red if he was. * When Nami is forced to swing on a rope past the skysharks, Robin says the height is about 50 meters and she would die if she fell. * Zolo and Nami return to the Merry Go in Skypiea but they cannot find Chopper, who was guarding the ship. Robin remarks that he may have been "shredded to pieces". * When Chopper is taken by the Foxy Pirates during a Davy Back Fight, Nami asks if Foxy is a collector of rare pets. Robin says, "Hopefully not a collector of rare pelts". * When the crew decide on the name "Thousand Sunny" for their new ship, Robin says that she was going to suggest the "Being of Darkness". * On Thriller Bark, she voluntarily investigates Thriller Bark with Luffy and Franky. She told Nami that she "likes thrills". * As Nami screams while testing the Mini Merry II on Thriller Bark, Robin remarks that she may have been cursed by a ghost. * When they are attacked by the Cerberus on Thriller Bark, Robin says that she finds it "cute". * While the Straw Hats are looking for Nami, Chopper and Usopp at Thriller Bark, Robin says that they are not even able to hear their voices anymore, wondering if they were strangled. * While searching for a way to reach Mermen Island in the shark submarine, Robin, Luffy and Brook encounter a giant sea monster that attacks them which resulted in Robin amusingly commenting on his big mouth that could swallow them instead of worrying about the situation. * While the other crew members commented on Sanji's bizarre luck in reaction to Duval's's face, Robin quipped that he would certainly have an interesting death one day. * When Luffy's group went out to beat the kraken and lost their way back to the ship she mildly commented, that hopefully they wouldn't be ripped to shreds by some monster. * As Noah approached the battlefield between Straw Hat Pirates and New Mermen Pirates, she warned that if everyone was smashed at once, the ocean will probably be dyed red. * When Robin heard the news that Nami, Franky, Sanji and Chopper were kidnapped by some mysterious men with rifles, she seemed concerned if they are already shot and got multiple holes in their body already. * While riding on Brownbeard with Luffy, Zolo, Usopp and Brook, she commented that it'd be nice if Nami and the others' arms and legs haven't came off from frostbite. * When Usopp asked what had fallen, as the group was making its way up the left hind leg of Zunisha to get to the top, Robin said that it looked like a person that was bleeding with knives sticking out of him. * When Usopp saw Wanda wear Nami's clothes and asked for her whereabouts, Robin wondered if the Mink Tribe has a taste for human flesh. * When Wanda insinuiated that the other Straw Hats and company had been slaughtered and their bodies were in a forest in Zou, Robin concluded that because their remains were intact it meant they weren't used for sustenance. Before the timeskip, she often spoke only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happened. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. However, as she begins to spend more time around the crew, her personality begins to ease up. When Robin is rescued by the Straw Hats from Enies Lobby, it is then that she considers herself both their friend and an official member of the crew. After the timeskip, Robin's personality is much more relaxed and playful in nature (as evidenced by her common giggling), quite possibly due to her exposure to the other Straw Hats. She has also been shown to possess an outstanding amount of knowledge, especially in history. In spite of her mature appearance and calm demeanor, she seems to have a child-like imagination. Although she is often shown imagining bizarre, silly or cute images, she will rarely give voice to these thoughts, maintaining the straightest of "poker faces". When Kuma Bartholomew mentioned that he was the user of the Paw-Paw Fruit, Usopp thought that the calm sound that the fruit's name gave when being said meant that there was a "soothing" type for Curséd Fruits, which made Robin imagine three cute cats showing their paws and meowing, while still having a serious expression on her face. Another example of this is when she, Luffy, Zolo, and Usopp were going to cross a river to get to the Ice Region of Punk Hazard, Zolo gave the idea of swimming across since being on the Fire Region of said island got them sweaty. Luffy agreed to the idea, thinking that Zolo and Usopp would carry him and Robin across since they can't swim. This made Robin imagine Zolo and Usopp swimming happily while carrying Luffy and her, while also being happy and smiling, and still showing her normal smiling face on the outside, even though Usopp said that there was no way they would swim across while carrying them. She also imagined Dressrosa as a dress-wearing old woman when Luffy mispronounced the name. She speaks only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happens. When she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. She will not understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others, such as Crocodile and Spandam, seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and like Zolo, she does not shy away from using deadly force. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, as demonstrated when she fought Yama near the ruins of Shandora. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. Her silence seems to stem from her sense of decorum and personal pride-on many occasions, similar to Zolo's strong sense of personal pride, she flatly refuses to engage in any behavior that would be considered embarrassing. She refused to participate in Franky's "Tactic No. 15" docking procedure during the battle against Oars. The reason was that she found it "embarrassing as a human being" (she even made a supposed embarassed face, though it was more noticeable). She then rather flatly added that they should never try it again. One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding the situation as she, like Zolo, rarely shows any fear regarding the situation and maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor. She has only shown fear in very few cases and always involving an extremely dangerous threat directly falling on her, like during the Buster Call at Enies Lobby, when the two Warlords Crocodile and Kuma tried to kill her (Kuma in reality just attempting to save her), and when all three Admirals Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru appeared in front of her. Also, unlike Nami, Robin rarely gets angry with any of the crews antics or when they do something that puts them in danger and rather giggles at their antics. This was shown when Luffy told the crew he challenged Big Mam, one of the Four Emperors, which left the whole crew horrified of Luffy threatening an Emperor, Robin just smiled and laughed. An example of her voicing displeasure with one of her crewmates can be seen while the group is hiding out on Punk Hazard in which she reprimands Franky twice after he speaks and makes lewd faces while trapped in Chopper's body. However, upon Law Trafalgar returning him and Chopper to their original bodies, Robin cheerfully expresses her joy in having the two switched back. "The things you have destroyed back there were priceless artifacts. Precious treasure whose importance cannot be measured... History may always be repeating itself, but humans cannot go back into the past... you wouldn't understand that, would you?" "I... I understand... I won't... do it again... Forgive..." "No." :—Robin punishes Yama for destroying Skypiea's ruins. She will never understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others, such as Crocodile and Spandam, seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And, perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and (like Zolo) does not shy away from using deadly force. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, as demonstrated when she fought Yama near the ruins of Shandora. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. Despite Robin's ability to cope with the bizarre, she was unable to take in the idea of Dwarves, and was even shocked by their nature of easily trusting people, something she usually laughs off whenever Luffy does it. Robin was originally the only member of the crew to possess no face-faults. However, after arriving at Dressrosa, her significant change in personality begins to present itself. Robin has since expressed multiple facefaults demonstrating that she is no longer the stoic, uncompromising individual she used to be. Robin was even overcome with emotion at the sight of Kanjuro's Nobori Ryu technique, which produced a pitiful-looking dragon that she found to be overwhelmingly cute to the point of blushing, whom the crew soon dubbed "Ryunosuke". She was driven to tears at its noble effort to climb Zou's hind leg to the top, struggling because of its feeble features, and then honored its memory when it turned back into a drawing and ceased to be "alive" by placing flowers on its "grave" where it had reverted to drawing form. Relationships Friends/Allies * Clover * Saul D. Jaguar ** Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Franky ** Brook * Cricket Mombran * Schneider * Buzz * Hatchan * Camie * Rayleigh Silvers * Revolutionary Army ** Koala ** Sabo ** Hack * Kuja ** Boa Hancock * Ivankov Emporio * Jimbei * Fukaboshi * Eclair * Momon Family * Unnmaed Father (deceased) * Olvia Nico (mother deceased) * Oran (maternal Uncle deceased) * Roji (maternal Aunt deceased) Neutral * Vivi Nefeltari * Karoo * Nebra Nefeltari * Cerberus * Crime Sorcière ** Jellal Fernandez ** Ultear Milkovich ** Meredy * Brownbeard Rivals Enemies * Navy ** Sentomaru * World Government ** Spandam ** Spandine ** Lucci Rob * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Eneru * Yama * Foxy * Kuma Bartholomew * Moria Gecko * Oars * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Black Demalo ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou * New Mermen Pirates Abilities and Powers At a young age, Robin acquired a bounty of 80,000,000 berries for consuming the Flower-Flower Fruit, making her considerably powerful, and supposedly sinking six Buster Call warships with her Cursed Fruit powers. This was a lie, fabricated by the government however, the bounty was issued because she can read the Ponecliffs which tell the Void Century. Those ships were actually destroyed by Saul D. Jaguar after helping Robin escape during the destruction of Ohara. Her life on the run since the age of 8 has taught Robin the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Bartholomew Kuma commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their conditions to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Vast Knowledge and Archaeological Skills Robin is also a skilled archaeologist, with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. As a child prodigy, she passed her archaeological exams at the age of 8 to become a certified scholar. She is also the only person alive who can read the language written on ponecliff tablets, which contain records of ancient history; this is the actual reason why her first bounty was so high, despite being issued when she was only 8 years old. It is revealed that Robin taught herself most of these skills through researching in the library of Ohara, which she had done without the aid of her senior colleagues. This implies great aptitude in academics and research. Outside of historic knowledge, Robin also possesses considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world, and has at least heard of such individuals and groups as Rex, Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon and Moria Gecko, and the Vinsmoke Family. She is even aware of top-secret organizations, including the World Government's various Cipher Pol units (such as 9 and 0). For this reason, she is the main person Luffy turns to when he wants an explanation of new information. A Master of Escape Robin's life on the run since the tender age of 8 has taught her the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Kuma commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their rules and conditions in order to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Robin has no superhuman abilities beyond her Curséd Fruit powers, but is an above average athlete. While the frequent use of her powers in battle leave much of her physical attributes in question, it is hinted from time to time that Robin's physical prowess is actually much stronger than her build would otherwise suggest. She was seen being able to take on direct hits from both Yama's drop kicks and punches (with the latter sending her flying through a wall, destroying it) and was still able to effectively retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypiea, and was able to restrain a powerful zombie like Jigoro (albeit briefly). She was also able to survive being impaled through the chest by Crocodile and remain alive without medical attention from a doctor, until the wound healed on its own. She is agile enough to maneuver (while maintaining her arms' "X" formation) her way through a group of Marine captains and commanders before using her powers in retaliation. Her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and in fact the other members of the crew have grouped her in with the "Monster Six" in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are, as demonstrated when Nami put her in the group forbidden to blow Ganfall's whistle and call for help along with the other strongest crew members, and in two hostile encounters with the crew in which she had no problem disarming all the Straw Hats at once. During the Thriller Bark Arc, it is worth noting that before Nightmare Luffy arrived, she was the only one of the Straw Hats who was able to actually fight directly against the Warlord, Moria while he was inside Oars. And after the timeskip, she demonstrates being able to overpower a mermen by maneuvering around and expertly subjecting the latter into a submission move; and though she did it with the aid of her powers, the fact that she did so by producing a copy of her upper body on the target all the while with her actual body also performing the same move just shows how strong she has become physically. Her reactions also became much faster. Not only was she able to catch a dwarf using her powers, but she easily restrained Hakuba while the latter was attempting a sneak attack on her. This is an incredible feat, as the serial killer was so fast that fighters of the caliber of the Corrida Colosseum competitors and even Dellinger could not follow him with his eyes. One of her most impressive aspects is her will power; as she managed to recover in mere minutes after having her shadow stolen by Moria Gecko (when it usually takes a few days for most humans) and resisted Rayleigh's King Conquer's Haki. It seems that she is also agile, recovers quickly, and knows combat. One example of her recovery ability is when she, Zolo, Ganfall, and Wyler were all knocked out by Eneru's Curséd Fruit ability, Robin was the first person to wake up. Even with the severe injury, she still has the strength to use her Curséd Fruit ability to carry them to a safe place and has fully recovered without the aid from Chopper. She was also able to pick herself up rather quickly, after being stabbed in the shoulder by one of Monet's giant ice picks while claiming it was a simple flesh wound, before protecting Nami and Chopper by easily smashing her in snow form. Her stamina is far above the average, as proven by her ability to engage in battle with giant nutcracker dolls, a Don Quixote Family Executive and run up a cliff using legs created by her Curséd Fruit much like the steps of a stair (a feat that also demanded considerable agility and strength, as she felt the individual strain of each leg) without pause or breaking a sweat. Curséd Fruit Robin ate a Paramythia-type Curséd Fruit called the Flower-Flower Fruit at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara were conducting under the radar of the World Government. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. However, her replicated parts are considered an extension of her own body, and if they are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Similarly, Curséd Fruit abilities that require contact with a person's body will take effect when used on her extended limbs as evidenced by Sugar turning Robin into a toy by touching Robin's replicated arms. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest, though it's shown that she does not necessarily need to do so to use her abilities. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds and to break their bones almost effortlessly. Her most common attacks are "Seis Fleur: Twist" (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and "Ocho Fleur: Flip" (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). Even when she performs "Cuerpo Fleur: Doble Clutch" she adds 4 more arms to herself and 4 for her clone, making a total of 12 arms with 6 arms for each body. She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to fly or a few seconds (though after the timeskip its shown she can do so for an extended period of time). She can also transport objects either by growing feet on the object or growing a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. Her extra limbs also helps her in maneuvering about and reaching far off places such as sprouting multiple arms holding onto each other to use as a makeshift 'vine' in order to swing across a valley, and using her own limbs as 'steps' to scale a high wall. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. espionage. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. The primary advantage of her powers is the ability to directly sprout her limbs from a person's body, making it extremely effective in restraining people and killing them. This also reduces the reaction time required to catch someone since the limbs directly appear on their body. Robin has said more than once that strength and speed mean nothing to her and has demonstrated that twice, once on Pell before the timeskip, and again after the timeskip on someone as strong and fast as Hakuba. After the timeskip, Robin is remarkably able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of the sea, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain, using her "Gigantesco Mano". Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur". "Cinco" (Five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and "Fleur" is the French word for "Flower". Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose, an example of that pattern is "Treinta Fleur: Strangle". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false, since after the timeskip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After the timeskip, she is able to take her fruit powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, increasing the number of limbs she's able to produce and in addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her Devil Fruit powers she calls "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano". She has also demonstrated the ability to better restrict stronger opponents using a combination of giant and normal limbs as well as using them to destroy many enemies at once by crushing them with giant legs or smashing them with giant hands. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Robin that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Another thing about Robin is that she is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy), even going as far as to squeeze Franky's scrotum, though only one time, in order to make him join the crew. She also has the habit of spying on others (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions); this is shown when she spies on Sanji's conversation with the Risky Brothers at Thriller Bark, and reading the Straw Hats expressions when she first wanted to join the crew. At Water 7, she admits to Chopper that these habits are from her childhood. Her Curséd Fruit ability allows her to spy extremely effectively by sprouting her eyes or ears from walls at distant locations. She has also claimed that she was an assassin when Usopp interviewed her upon her entry into the Straw Hat crew, but her targets and reasons have yet to be revealed. She appears to have some skill with piloting the Mini Merry II, as she was seen controlling it on a Milky Road while on the way to Punk Hazard. She was also controlling the wheel with her Curséd Fruit powers while she sat in the back seat of the vehicle. Though she has not yet displayed the ability to use Haki, Robin is fully aware of the power as she commented on Luffy knocking out half of Hordy's men. She also has great knowledge about Haki, such as explaining the principles of Armament Haki to Franky when Luffy fought Caesar Clown. She has some skill as an artist as she can draw a decent picture of the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Robin has also demonstrated skill with haircutting since her and Usopp act as the crew's hairdressers. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Flower-Flower Fruit powers. History Past Tragedy of Ohara and Nightmare of the Buster Call 20 Years on the Run Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Departure from Misty Peak Battles Canon * Robin vs. Pell * Robin vs. Tashigi and several Navy men * Robin vs. Crocodile * Robin vs. Yama * Robin, Zolo Roronoa, Wyler, and Ganfall vs. Eneru * Robin vs. Spandam * Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Tararan * Robin and Chopper Tony Tony vs. Cindry Victoria, Inuppe, Jigoro, and Dr. Hogback * Straw Hat Pirates (excluding Luffy and Nami) vs. Oars * Straw Hat Pirates (excluding Luffy) and Brook vs. Oars and Moria Gecko * Straw Hat Pirates and Brook vs. Oars * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Flying Fish Riders * Straw Hat Pirates vs. PX4 * Robin, Luffy D. Monkey, and Chopper vs. Sentomaru * Robin vs. Ammo Knights * Straw Hat Pirates and Jimbei vs. New Mermen Pirates ** Robin vs. Hammond * Robin and Luffy vs Centuars * Robin, Luffy, Zolo, and Usopp vs. Brownbeard and the Centaur Patrol Unit * Robin and Franky vs. G-5 Navy, Centaurs, and Satyrs * Robin, Chaser Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Chaser's body), and Franky vs. Caesar Clown * Robin, Kin'emon, Nami, Usopp, and Brook vs. Vegapunk's Dragon * Robin, Zolo, and Nami vs. Monet * Robin, Usopp, and Caesar vs. Fighting Fish * Robin vs. Trebol * Robin vs. Sugar * Robin, Bartolomeo, and Cavendish vs. Gladius and giant toys soldiers Non-Canon * Robin vs. Boo Kong * Robin vs. Jube * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates * Robin vs. Agehaguera * Robin vs. Tequila Wolf guards * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Neo Navy * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Treasure Pirates * Robin vs. Long Long Pirates * Robin, Usopp, and Chopper vs. Tanaka * Robin and Sanji vs. Tanaka * Straw Hat Pirates (except Sanji), Wanda, and Carrot vs. Sutchies Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Robin Nico One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Archaeologists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Blood of D. Category:Martial Artists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Assassins Category:Baroque Works Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Slaves Category:Revolutionaries